In aircraft and in particular in commercial aircraft for passenger transport, according to the state of the art, vacuum toilet systems are used which during interior fitting of the aircraft, as a rule, are constructed and configured once only so as to be fixed.
Changes in utilisation of commercial aircraft, as far as the type of booked seats or of the cargo hold is concerned, may, however, require cabin reconfiguration that desirably also includes reconfiguration of sanitary installations. In order to keep down times of the commercial aircraft as short as possible as far as cabin reconfiguration is concerned, it is desirable to create systems that allow fast reconfiguration and great flexibility, both in relation to the seating arrangement and in relation to other systems, for example sanitary installations such as toilets.
Since, as a rule, the toilets are connected to a vacuum toilet system, up to now any reconfiguration that became necessary necessitated extensive installation measures which, during cabin reconfiguration, extended the downtimes or idle times of the commercial aircraft on the ground to uneconomically long periods.